Dauntless Inc
by JMS4
Summary: The people who work at Dauntless are brave, cunning, selfless, and above all willing to give their life to anyone who they deem worthy. Only a select few are considered and every single one is deadly. The question is who is worthy and who isn't?
1. Chapter 1

Dauntless Incorporated is a private investigation company of sorts. They deal with anything from terrorists to death threats on anyone. The people who work at Dauntless are brave, intelligent, cunning, and above all willing to give their life to anyone who they deem worthy. Only a select few are considered and every single one is deadly. They have been trained to kill, and usually come from some type of military background, all singled out for one reason or another.

The company has three branches one based outside of Washington, the next in Chicago, and the third in California. The company is equally owned by Max; head of Washington branch, Amar; head of Chicago branch, and Harrison; head of the California branch. Each branch of Dauntless Inc. is separated differently depending on how the leaders see fit. Harrison and Max's branches are run tightly with different levels intelligence, political, and etc. Amar's, however, is different than that. His agents are all given an aptitude test of sorts; from that he hand picks the people that work for him. The ones that take the test but are not chosen can be picked up by the other two, or are given a memory serum. It erases the last 24 hours from your mind. Yet they are not jealous of each other, they all have mutual respect for each other. While sometimes Max and Harrison question Amar's decisions no one can doubt that his methods work. He is arguably the most successful of the three, but there is no doubt that if you hear someone mention the name Dauntless then you are hearing of the very best.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

"Give it up Prior," I hear Zeke say, "It's six against one, surrender now or suffer the consequences."

We're playing paintball a war game that even after two years Amar insists on. I lean forward trying to get a feel for where the six of them are. "It ain't over til the fat lady sings, or Uriah." My grin grows wider as I of course hear him respond, trying to defend himself.

"That was cold Tris just for that I'm gonna shoot you right in the ass!" The real reason I said that was so I could figure out where he was, he was the only one of the six that I couldn't find.

"Only if you can catch me Uriah." He is as I suspected at a high vantage point over in the far right corner. I am in the back left corner and I know the other five are closing in on me Zeke, Jason, Mikey, Towner, and Sammi. The entire arena is now in silence as they try and trap me. I soon realize that one, Mikey probably from the small steps, is much closer than the rest. I grin and vault easily over the six foot piece of concrete slamming right into him. He screeches in surprise and I shoot him quickly, and then before he can react use I him as a shield as the others begin firing. I duck behind a couple of barrels and take out Towner and Sammi as they try and dive for cover.

"Damn Prior why are you so good at this?" It's Jason talking to me; I say nothing not wanting to give away my position as I moved less than a foot away from them both in the confusion. I get down on my stomach and roll just in time to hear Uriah take a couple random shots trying to hit me.

"Run," he yells, "She's right on top of you!" Too late I think happily and dispose of both Zeke and Jason. Uriah again tries to shoot me, but I'm already gone and am covered.

"What was that about shooting my ass Uriah?"

"Umm, nothing please don't kill me Tris." I move fluidly through the shadows and now have a nice shot at Uriah. Not the ass, but it will do. I fire three times hitting him all three times. The lights come on and I stand up taking off my goggles.

"You are too good at what you do Tris," Zeke says coming up beside me rubbing his stomach from where I shot him. We don't wear any other protection than goggles and the paintballs don't hurt that bad, just a little sting.

I smile again, "What am I too much for you Zeke?" He grumbles and says something inaudible as I walk away. I chuckle and walk to my locker waiting there is Tori, Amar's secretary. By no means do I mean that in any derogatory way, I mean if you work for Dauntless you can kill, but she had a permanent injury in the field and has retired since then. "What's up?"

"Amar wants you in his office."

"Now?"

"Now," Tori repeats.

"Why didn't he just call my cell."

She laughs out loud, "When do you have your phone, and if you do then when is it charged?"

I make a face, "And yet you keep me any way."

Tori laughs again, "Like we could get rid of you. Not that we would want it any other way."

I smile, "Tell Amar that I'm going to change and then I will meet him in his office."

"Alright Tris but be quick."

'I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. In fact I won't until Uriah stops eating Dauntless cake so...**

 **Veronica Roth is still god**

Tris POV

I jog quickly to my apartment in Dauntless headquarters. It's not that big one bedroom one bath, but it has a full kitchen something I like when I don't want to go to the Cafeteria for dinner. I take off my training pants and the old shirt. If Amar wants to meet in his office that probably means he has a client so I should look more presentable than usual. I grab a good pair of jeans, no holes, and a black shirt that's a little loose. You can just see the flames on the back of my neck from the dragon tattoo on my back. As I pass by ready to leave again I realize that my hair has come almost completely out of its holder. I pause and run a brush through it before putting it back up, much better.

Amar's office is on the top level along with the other offices so I take the elevator up three levels. Getting off I turn to the last one on the right. I look out the window at the end of the hall. Most people don't know about Dauntless, what it really is, most think it's just another tall skyscraper in the distance. Something I've always been happy about, we don't get many people who are lost. I knock on his door before entering.

"Come in," I hears Amar's deep but inviting voice, it always sounds like coming home; not that I had a very good one when I was younger. I open the door and walk in seeing Amar behind his desk as usual and a man I've never seen before. They both stand upon my entrance. The stranger is tall 6'1'' about with lean muscle, he probably works out about two or three times a week. He also has a runner's build.

"Tris this is Tobias "Four" Eaton. Four this is Tris." I shake hands with Four, his grip is firm and his hand is large enveloping my hand completely.

I sit in the left chair of the two in front of Amar's desk. It's large and mahogany with papers scattered all across the top. "Why did you ask to meet me here?"

Amar smiles at my brashness then leans forward in the chair resting his arms on his desk. "Yesterday Four received a death threat and we have accepted the job and are being paid by his company Eaton Enterprises and the FBI. I believe that you are the best agent for the job. Your, how should we say, experiences make you the best candidate."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise. My experiences would not be necessary unless Four had gotten himself in some seriously deep shit. "What he'd do that makes my experiences the best for the job?"

Amar shakes his head, "It's not really what Four did." I look at him in confusion.

He shakes his head again, "Just read the file on the case, you'll understand." I take the file from him and open it, oh shit yes Amar I do understand, but I don't want to deal with it. I want to instead leave and go back to my apartment and forget this entire situation ever happened. Apparently I wasn't the only one with and abusive childhood. Marcus Eaton, yes the one that escaped from federal prison five days ago, wants his son Tobias Eaton dead for putting him in jail. That does seem a little unfair though I mean they also had him for tax fraud, lying on official documents, and acts of terrorism; including but not limited to selling secrets of state and threatening to bomb the continental U.S. What a nice guy.

I continue reading, ignoring the details of Four's abuse. I know well enough what it looks like and I also know that I wouldn't want the details of what my shit father did to me known to a complete stranger. Then in the back I see photos of Marcus meeting with Vlad, Vladimir Karoff. This was taken two days ago and is the last known sighting of Marcus since they couldn't track the death threat, doesn't surprise me. It also doesn't surprise me that he met with Vlad. It does however piss me off that he is one of the suspects the FBI thinks Marcus will hire to kill Four. First off Marcus isn't likely to pay someone to kill Four he's going to do it himself. Secondly I know Vlad and I know who he's willing to kill and who he's not. Kidnapping someone like Four who has a clean record is not something Vlad would do, and he certainly wouldn't kill Four. I then realize that the men are waiting for my answer.

I toss the file on the desk, "I will accept this case under two conditions."

Amar nods wanting me to continue.

"First of all I want to know exactly why you wanted me specifically as the leader on this job."

Amar sighs and leans back in his chair, "I could lie and say it was that you've had experience with these kinds of men, but that would be a lie and you would see right through it so I guess I'll tell you tell you the truth."

I nod wanting him to continue.

"Yes Tris your similarities in background flagged me instantly when this case was put on my desk this morning, but-"

Amar is cut off when Four says, "Excuse me but similarities in background?"

I turn towards him, "You weren't the only one with the shit childhood Four. Amar please continue."

"Yes well it was also for Four's sake. Neither of you are the kind of people who want pity for what happened to them, so I thought it would be easier for both of you that way." I nod knowing that it was really just for Four's sake, but he doesn't want to say that out loud, gotta save the man's ego someway.

"But yes it should please you to know that your experiences solidified my resolve to make you the commander of this case," Amar finishes.

"It does." I say calmly, but you haven't agreed to my second condition."

"Haven't heard it yet Tris," Amar replies.

I smile slightly, "I want Vlad off the suspect list."

Amar frowns, "Tris how can you-"

"No," I cut him off firmly, "I know Vlad and I know where he draws the line. He would never do something like that."

He shakes his head, "Tris you can't possibly know and even if you did after-"

I cut him off again, "NO, I know Vlad and even after Yasmine's death he wouldn't do something as low as this." He looks straight at me looking I know for some kind of hesitation or doubt but he will find none. "I'm not saying he didn't meet with Marcus or he isn't somehow involved, but he isn't going to kill or kidnap Four. Something like that is just over the line. Everyone has morals, even hitmen."

Amar nods, knowing I won't concede, "Alright Tris I'll get him off the suspect list, but you will do a private investigation?"

I nod, "Definitely."

"What, how-, I am so confused," Four speaks up. He has a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

I turn again towards Amar, "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Four asks.

"I was a mercenary for six years before I started working at Dauntless."

His eyes become as wide as dinner plates, "You mean you were..."

I sigh and lean back in the chair, "Yes Four I was technically a hired killer. Does that bother you?"

"A little," he says still completely and utterly shocked.

I smirk and say, "Well it's a good thing my record's been clean for two years." When Amar first approached me with a job a Dauntless I refused. But I soon realized I wasn't content with what I did anymore. I'm still not completely sure what changed. "So Amar how is this going to work?"

"Well Tris since your the commander you get to decide. I'll I'm going to say is that you have to stay with Four until this whole thing ends."

"Okay so am I supposed to stay at his apartment or what?"

Amar looks at Four, "You have a two bedroom apartment right?"

"Yes sir," Four answers.

"Well there you go. It's in a three apartment building on the top-floor. Don't worry the other tenants have been paid handsomely to move out and to not ask questions."

"Okay so does that mean that I should have people in the other apartments or..." I say slowly.

"You're the commander of this case Tris do what you think is necessary," Amar says while standing, "But meanwhile I have a meeting to go to. Just make sure a get a report on my desk in the morning. Four is officially in your care. Oh and by the way impressive win today at paintball." He leaves with grin and me sitting here with an insanely attractive man with a death threat hanging over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Four POV

"Well then," Tris states after a few seconds of silence following Amar's departure, "I need to call someone he's going to be my second in command on this case." She stands and turns the phone on Amar's desk around so she can use it. I try to process the bucketful's of information just dropped on me while she dials.

- _FLASHBACK-_

I arrived at my office at the usual time when my secretary, Christina, informs me that a man is in my office waiting.

"I didn't authorize any meetings," I say hotly. These past few days have been extremely stressful and it's finally getting to me.

"It's not my fault he kind of just waltzed in here and well..." she trails off.

"Yeah, well next time call security or something if someone just comes in here uninvited," I say pissy an irritated.

She looks at me reproachfully and gives me a cold hard look, "It's not my fault Four and you'd do better to talk to me more respectfully."

The tips of my ears go red, "Sorry Christina, the last couple of days have been really stressful."

She nods and forgives me as I walk to my office. It's one of the reasons Christiana is still my secretary, her candidness, and she's one of the only people that can put up with my shit. I also like the fact that she's never hit on me, knowing the professional situation. Despite our differences Christiana has truly become one of my very few close friends. Something I am happy about. I open the door and walk in to see a man sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk. He stands at my entrance to my office. The man is a little shorter than me with dark brown skin and long dark hair that comes to about his shoulders. He looks to be in late thirties early forties and is built like a boulder.

He holds out his hand with a warm smile, "My name is Amar and I apologize that you were not informed prior to this meeting. The FBI has hired me and my agency to keep you safe and take over the investigation concerning you and Marcus."

"What!" I exclaim then quickly realize that was probably not the most professional way to handle that. I close the door and walk to my desk gesturing for him to sit back down, "Sorry this is just a lot for me to take in. May I ask what agency you represent and why the FBI has turned the case over to you?"

"Yes of course. I represent one of the three branches of an organization known as Dauntless Incorporated or Dauntless Inc.. There is one here in Chicago, one in Los Angeles, and one in Washington D.C. I obviously head the one in Chicago here is my card." He hands me a business card from the inside of his coat jacket. It's a black holographic card, saying Dauntless Inc. Los Angeles, Chicago, and Washington D.C. Then under that are the names of the heads of those braches I guess Harrison, Amar, and Max.

"Thank you but this really doesn't tell me who you are or why the FBI turned the case over to you. Are they giving up after only five days?" The thought sickens me slightly, but it would be just my luck. FBI declares the case unsolvable right after Marcus threatened to kill me. Not that the message could be tracked or anything.

Amar shakes his head, "No, nobody is giving up. As for what Dauntless is, we are a private investigation company. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us, not many of the public are aware. Anyway we are hired by various companies when something goes awry. Like money disappearing or catching international terrorists. That also includes the FBI. You see since we are not technically a government organization we are not restricted by the same neutrality laws they are. The FBI believes that if anyone is going to catch Marcus, especially now that he is hiding out of the country in one of the countries we don't have jurisdiction in, it's us."

- _FLASHBACK ENDED_ -

I realize that Tris is staring at me from her perch atop Amar's desk, she is obviously finished with her phone call. I still can't get over the fact that the blond sitting in front of an is an experienced killer, for six years no less! And she can't be older than thirty. She's actually quite beautiful it's her eyes really; a gray-blue color that has a certain fire that draws me in.

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "You didn't hear a word I just said did you?"

I look down slightly sheepish, "No not really I'm just..." I trail off not knowing what to say.

"Overwhelmed," she supplies.

"Yes it's a lot to take in."

She nods, "I said we need to got to my apartment where we will meet Zeke and discuss our plan of action." She stands, "Follow me." Tris leaves and I get up and follow her shutting the door behind me. She walks purposefully with her head set forwards and her shoulders back, she looks like a force to be reckoned with. Tris presses the down button when we get to the elevators and waits for it to arrive.

"What's your daily schedule," she asks as the elevator arrives and she steps on, I follow her.

"Like what I do on a daily basis or my work schedule?" We're on the sixth level and she presses five, thankfully it will be a short ride, I'm slightly claustrophobic.

"For now your daily schedule I want to at least get a feel for what I'm working with."

The doors open and I gladly step waiting for her to follow since I have no idea where we're going. "Well I run most week days from about six to seven, seven thirty. Then I leave for work at about nine getting there at nine thirty. I go home at about six. I also go to the gym on Saturdays and Sunday is my relaxation day."

She nods and goes down to the last apartment on the left, "I can work with that, but we will probably have to cut down on your running time." She opens the door and sitting on her couch is a dark-skinned man with warm brown eyes and an inviting smile. I can only assume this is Zeke.

"Tris," the man says standing, "So is this our charge?"

"Yes," Tris states, "Four meet Zeke, Zeke meet Four." We shake hands his grip is firm, warm, and solid.

"So, Trissy what's going on."

She gives Zeke a glare, but there's a hint of humor behind it. "Well Zeke," she shuts the door, locks it and starts to walk further into her apartment, "Four here has a death threat over his head and is in some pretty deep shit none of which is his fault. We're working against some pretty dangerous people Zeke and I would like you to be my second in command on this outfit."

Zeke smiles, "I would be honored, so how is this going to work?"

Tris smiles, "Well I'm going to pack and your going to take Four down to the labs. Talk with Matthew and get no less than six security cameras, something to back up the power, three apartment securers, and a couple of smaller sensors and camera. Also Four do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes," I answer surprised at the way in which she is handling everything despite it being thrown into minutes ago.

"Okay good," she turns her attention back to Zeke. "Have Matthew plug some apps into his phone tracker, recorder, etc. Do you have a gun and gun permit Four?

"Yeah it's just a small 357 glock and I have ammunition for it."

"Good, maybe we'll have you practice with it and it would probably be good for you to learn some self-defense moves too. Anyway Zeke after I pack and put my stuff in my truck I'll meet you in the labs and the four of us will head to Four's apartment building. From there I'll decide who else I want. Deal?"

"Sounds good Tris I'll see you in a bit. Come on Four," Zeke says and we leave Tris's apartment for the "labs". I follow him to where else the elevator. He presses the down button and the elevator opens immediately.

"We're not dating by the way," Zeke says after stepping on the elevator.

"What!" I exclaim surprised that he said that not that I was thinking about it or anything...

Zeke smirks and presses a button on the elevator that says lab, then presses his thumb on what is probably a scanner. "Oh, please Four you look at her like every other man does.'

I'm a little ticked off at his assumption, "What and you don't?"

"No, Tris is like a sister to me and besides I'm dating someone."

"Oh,' is all I can think to say as the elevator opens to what is a dark room with creepy blue lighting. The entire place looks like it came directly out of the last spy movie. With all kinds of technology I couldn't began to describe and I'm a programmer.

"Hey, Matthew." Zeke greets.

A tall thin man with glasses I didn't notice when I came in looks up. He smiles slightly, "Hey, Zeke who's this?"

"This is Four he's got a death threat on his head and Dauntless was called upon to deal with it." I don't know how these people can talk about something as serious as a death threat like it's normal part of a conversation, then again maybe it is.

"Okay so who's the commander, wait let me guess... Tris!" He exclaims it in an overblown way like he just won the lottery.

Zeke laughs, "Yeah, she wants gear and wants you to come to the place he's staying. And you know make it all safe with your gadgets and doodads."

Matthew gives him a look, "Doodads really Zeke."

Zeke chuckles, "Yes doodads such as six or more cameras, something to back up and reroute the power, door security, and some extra sensors. Oh and put the tracker and security device on Four's phone."

Matthew nods, "Four can I see your phone?"

I pull it out and unlock it before tossing it to Matthew. He taps it and pushes a few buttons, then pauses and does something else. He looks up and tosses it back to me. "There now we can track him even if the phone is off and or uncharged. It also has a recorder to record all conversations."

"Thanks I guess."

Matthew chuckles, "No problem now let's see what we can do about gadgets." As he starts over to cabinets and pulls things out cameras, wires, what looks like a Wi-Fi router he says to Zeke, "Can you get those carrying cases for all this there over in the back cage." As Zeke walks over to do that Tris steps off the elevator and greets Matthew.

"Hey Tris," he responds.

"Do you have everything I asked for?"

"Most of it Tris I just need to start packing it." Zeke comes back over with the cases and they pack all of it. There are four brief cases and two backpacks when they're done.

"So I'm not sure if Zeke told you but we're going to Four's apartment building to set up," Tris says to Matthew.

"Yeah he told me, but who's riding with who?" Matthew asks as we get into the elevator to go to the underground parking lot.

"Four will be riding with me and this stuff will go in the back of my truck and you two will take Zeke's car. We're headed to 78946 Divergent street right Four?"

"Yes," I say as we thankfully get off the elevator. We follow Tris to the back of a covered truck, a black Ford. After everything is loaded Zeke turns to Tris, "We'll follow you."

She nods, "See you there Zeke," and gets in the driver's side, while I get in on the passenger's.


	5. Chapter 5

Four POV

As Tris pulls out of the underground parkinglot at Dauntless the silence is uncomfortable at best. She seems to be completely focused on something else, the case or I don't know what. And for some reason I am completely unable to focus on the fact THAT MY FREAKING LIFE HAS BEEN THREATENED BY THE MAN I CALL FATHER AND INSTEAD ON HOW HOT MY NEW BODYGUARD IS! God it really couldn't get more cliché than that could it? I look over at Tris who still looks like she's spaced out, but is keeping a diligant watch on the road. She's small, petite really, but now that I'm closer to her I realize that her body is pure muscle. Which makes sense given the life she's had. Six years, nope I don't think I will ever get over the fact that Tris was a hired killer, a MURDERER! Then again I really can't say anything since I know nothing of what she did or what it takes. Someone seriously needs to break the silence in here so I try to do just that.

"So I have a few questions," I start awkwardly.

Tris nods, "I make no promises about knowing the answers to your questions or being willing to give them."

"That's reassuring," I mumble. Tris just smirks.

"So I've been wondering you said you were a mercenary for six years, and that your record has been clean for two years. I can only assume that means you've been working at Dauntless for two years and you can't be older than thirty so..." I trail off not exactly sure how to ask what I want to ask.

"You want to know when I became a mercenary?" Tris clarifies.

I nod, "Yeah I'm not exactly sure why, but it'll make things less confusing for me, hopefully."

She chuckles a little, "Yeah focusing on trivial facts makes things easier to deal with. You're right I've been working at Dauntless for two years since I turned 25. For six years before I was a mercenary, at nineteen." The revelation makes my mouth drop open. I mean even if she had been in her early twenties she still would have been young, but nineteen... no I don't, I just don't accept that. I don't know why it bothers me so much. I mean I just met her, why do I care that she started killing people at nineteen. I just... it doesn't sit well with me for some reason. It's odd caring about what someone does after knowing them for barely a day.

"How, how does that even happen," I ask slightly trepidatious of the answer.

Her hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter as she answers, "I left as soon as I turned eighteen...," I can understand that knowing she went through the same childhood as I did. "and after a year in college something happened... something that made me get the hell out of the country." I nod curious of what made her do that, but I can tell she has no intention of telling me. It must have had something to do with her father. "So yeah the next couple of months were pretty bad, but then I met Vlad and he basically taught me how to kill people and get away with it. Though that wasn't what I did at first. At first I just stole stuff for people and knocked off a couple banks, among other things." I give her an incredulous look, she robbed banks!

She gives me an annoyed look, "Yes Four I robbed banks, but none of them were in very developed countries and before you freak out thinking I stole from people who needed the money, you're wrong. I stole from rich crime bosses to give to other rich crime bosses. Then something happened that put me on the map forever. I had just done a job for a crime boss who happened to be in the Russian Mafia. Not that I knew at the time, from then on I did a much more extensive background look on the people that hired or tried to hire me. Anyway he thought that if he trapped me in a bar in Czechoslovakia with six trained killers I'd be dead. Well he was wrong I killed all six men with my five inch black heel." Again my mouth drops open like I'm even sure how to respond to that. Really what do you say when someone admits to you that they killed six people with a fucking shoe?!

Tris chuckles at the look on my face, "Don't look so panicked Four I have no reason to kill you. In fact me being your bodyguard works out well in the end, for you at least'

I look at her confused, "What do you mean? That I should be lucky to be protected by someone as skilled as you?" I didn't think Tris would be so arrogant.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that as soon as your enemies learn that I'm the one guarding you there will be less people willing to pick up a job like this."

"What?" Her individual words make sense, but when you string them together like that they make no sense.

Tris sighs moving her left hand to twelve on the steering wheel and puts her right on the gear shift, "I'll be honest about this. Marcus isn't likely to just hire someone to kill you Four. He's going to hire someone to kidnap you, then kill you himself." I nod I kinda figured that out for myself, but it doesn't make it any less hard to hear. "Yeah so how it works in that world is people that are hiring list the certain skills they need for a particular job. Such as speaking a foreign language or being sniper trained or any number of things. They then hear from people, who know people, who know people, who may have encountered people with such skills. At that point the people who are hiring contact whoever they need to and present them with the job. Now the person who is being hired, if they have any brains, will do lots of background research on the person hiring them and the job. Not everyone does that and those people are more likely to get killed because they went in too deep and they weren't able to back themselves out of the corner they put themselves into. Anyone who is approached with this job will soon learn that I am part of your bodyguard team and will back off knowing that no amount of money is worth crossing the deadly and formidable Six."

She smirks after that and looks a little wistful, before relaxing in her seat, "Bottom line Four is that I know of very few people with the skill set necessary to kidnap you and that would be willing to do it."

I look at her she seems to be holding out on something, "But you do know of someone willing to do that, don't you?"

She looks at me and puts both hands on the steering wheel again, "Yes I do know of someone. His name is Eric and..." She pauses as if trying to decide exactly how mush she wants to tell me. "And he's is ruthless and probably won't pass up the opportunity to get back at me for ruining his mission." She ends on that and I can tell from the tone of her voice that the subject needs to be dropped, and if my questions still aren't sated well, I better keep my mouth shut any way.


End file.
